legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75x
Who made that article about me? I want to know NOW! Someone better apologize for the rudeness before I get into defense mode (which trust me, you don't want to see)! Someone better own up to it in a week! ~AM~ hi awesome me, im sort of a fan of yours. i believe that u hav stopped lying but i need to tell u about something. there's a CLAW in ag survival that kills u instantly. after that comes the SPIDER BOSS! u can fite it, and it can kill u too. i posted a pic in the creation lab ):the biggest lego dude:( Hello "The Biggest Lego Dude", You are such a lier. I posted a topic like that in the MBs a few days ago asking if you were lying or not, and everyone said it was a lie. I posted the topic before you posted in my Talk Page, because I saw your "Death Claw" page. That was why I posted it, and you are a HUGE dirty lier, like I USED to be. ~AM~ It wasn't me. I didn't make that stupid topic about you, but I'll take the blame. Nobody EVER confesses about what they did here, and I'll see if I can find out ProfArchibaldHale A.K.A. PAH I know that I technically contributed to it (if you're talking about page "The Truth About AwesomeMe44"). I posted some things on the talk page about what you lied about, but that's about it. I'm pretty sure ShermanTheMythran made the page, but I really don't remember at this point. Kryiptuun 20:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Lolwut? I didn't create that page! I believe that that page was right to be there, and I don't believe you've really changed. People rarely do. That much, anyway. But then again, I didn't do the page. Regardless of how much I hate what you've done, I'd never blackmail anyone. Oh my god. Your'e ThenewPAH. I'm sorry that you don't believe I've changed, but I really have. ~AM~ Sorry, just remembered wrong. I just looked at your contributions Sherman, I know you didn't make that page now :l But the question is, who did? Kryiptuun 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I do believe you've changed. After all, we DO know that the Maelstrom helmet gets released in a few days thanks to you. P.S. you don't remember that my old username was ProfArchibaldHale? I had a mishap with codes and had to delete it, that's why I'm now known as ThenewPAH. ProfArchibaldHale 01:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 208.79.15.146 did it. Flex217 02:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contributor then. Dang. ProfArchibaldHale 02:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Replaced a word that shouldn't be used on this wiki with a more appropriate one. : Jamesster.LEGO 03:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the word and look at the left of it: Hi! Hi Don't say I didn't warn you about that page about you! :P Let me know if I can help with anything! Willr2d213 03:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You want to help me? Thanks! All I need you to do is to tell that "Biggest Lego Dude Guy" to shut up about the "Death Claw". ~AM~ What's your in-game name? Mine is Legomaster1 Willr2d213 21:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeMe44. I'm not online everyday, so don't expect me. :P ~AM~ Ah good thing you edited that word out Jamesster. Outside of the US swearing can be a little so-so. No offence to AU or PAH. Willr2d213 23:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? :@ I DIDN"T THINK THAT WAS A SWEAR WORD!!! NOBODY EVER SAID THAT IT WAS!!!!! ALSO, SWEARING ISN'T 'So-so' HERE IN AUSTRALIA, IT"S AS BAD AS IT IS IN YOUR STUPID COUNTRY!!! (WHOSE COUNTRY ISN'T STUPID ANYWAY!!?) ProfArchibaldHale 08:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm an American, and I have to agree, it's kind of a stupid country :P I'm not sure I wan't to know what that word was... Kryiptuun 15:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Im american and that is a HUGE insult. What are you? British? Drigle Oh, orry i read that wrong oops digle = It was the D(a) word, ends in an 'n'. Also, I'm not British. ProfArchibaldHale 01:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *ahem* My talk page???? What I've got to say for myself is that I didn't do it, I swear. I believe you should be punished for what you've done, but not by my hand. And I do believe you owe me an apology, though... I'm terribly sorry. I've stopped lying, but I must tell you that a few days ago I was horribly infuriated. I blamed the first name that came into view, and that, unfortunately, was you. I really am being serious with this apology. I'm so sorry. Also, I have been punished, as some LEGO users already know. A mod contacted me VIA e-mail telling me to stop lying or they would delete my account. Some thought this was a lie, but if anyone wants, I'll gladly copy and paste it onto here. Hey, how 'bout I do it in my next message? ~AM~ Could you get a screenshot of the email? Jamesster.LEGO 18:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How? I have a new-style mac, so I don't have the "Print Screen" button. Is there another way? If so, please tell me! AwesomeMe http://www.wikihow.com/Take-a-Screenshot-in-Mac-OS-X Also, you can sign your posts with the Signature button or four tildes ( ~ ). ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you for the information, Jamesster! It feels great that after a long time with a slow and old computer, I can finally understand the basics of a new one. :P Anyway, one deluxe email picture, comin' right up! I'll use the sig button. AwesomeMe 18:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Voila! I have been warned by a mod. If I lie again, I lose my LU subscription. That's it, no more lying for me! AwesomeMe 19:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. :) As long as you now know that your account is on the line if you lie, I seriously don't think that you would be just plain stupid enough to continue lying. :P Don't worry; I'm not stupid. The fate of my account is now between me and the lies. You can trust me now. Thanks for accepting my apology. I apologized on your talk page. And by the way, someone edited my message to change it to a "starred-out" swear. Who did this? Hmm.... O_o AwesomeMe 20:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo AM yo awesomeme, chillax. the death claw is real and the spider boss comes out in survival. i aint lying, tell me about all the times u lied. ~TheBigLegoDude~ 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I might as well blow up right now. You re-created that horrible page about me. HOW DARE YOU? Now I'm going to get revenge. You will not go through with this plan without others noticing. AwesomeMe 22:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd really like to see a picture of the "Death Claw" myself! One that isn't a Photoshopped fake, preferably. To say it in the words of internet users, "pics or it didn't happen." Kryiptuun 23:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC)